Garrett Ochoa
Garrett Thomas Ochoa (born September 29, 1997)https://www.mylife.com/garrett-ochoa/e127274190753330(also known as Tidus Duffer, 6arrett, Rainbow Sunshine, Titan Atlas, and Dagr Nött) is an American author, recording artist (under the stage name Tidus Duffer), producer, singer-songwriter, YouTuber, video game streamer, artist, model, and two-time CEO of both Platinum Fragrances and Paradise Records. Born in Pleasanton, California, Ochoa was raised in Livermore, California before eventually relocating to Boca Raton, Florida where he finished his primary and secondary school years. After high school, He is an attendee of Harvard University; Faculty Of Arts and Sciences and Yale University. He has YouTube channels such as The Rainbow Path Tarot (now The Rainbow Path) a psychic-based YouTube channel, The Rainbow Path Gaming, a video game streaming channel, and The Rainbow Rhapsody, a YouTube vlog where Ochoa broadcasts his life through the alias and stage name, Tidus Duffer, an Author of 25+ self-published novels, and two-time CEO of both Platinum Fragrances and Paradise Records. He has released 6+ studio albums including Forest Curse, Old Black Shoes, and Passion Fruit (under the stage name Tidus Duffer) as of June 2019 and plans to release more than 20+ studio albums. As of June 6, 2019 he is a registered Democrat. He identifies as a Hindu Muslim. Early Life Ochoa was born in Pleasanton, California. He attended Joe Michell K-8 School in Livermore, California from Kindergarten to 5th Grade. In Middle school, Ochoa attended Mendenhall Middle School in Livermore, California. For High School, Ochoa partly attended Granada High School from August 2011 to November 2012 before relocating to Highland Beach, Florida (Boca Raton) in November of 2012. In Boca Raton, Ochoa attended Connections Academy a subset of Florida Virtual School, an internet based public high school from January 2013 to June 2015, for the remainder of his Sophomore year to the end of his Junior year. In August of 2015, Ochoa attended Boca Raton Community High School, a public high school in Boca Raton, Florida, for his Senior year of High School. He graduated from Boca Raton Community High School in May of 2016 and attended Palm Beach State College online in September 2016 following graduation from high school. Beginning in early 2017 to current, Ochoa transferred to Broward College Online to complete his Associates Degree in Arts. Education Garrett Ochoa has attended Joe Michel Elementary School, Mendenhall Middle School, Granada High School, and Boca Raton Community High School. The online education he has attended are Connections Academy and Florida Virtual School. Palm Beach State College Online and Broward College Online are two online colleges he has attended and his major is in English Literature. In October of 2019, he has enrolled in online English Literature, Art History, and Classical music courses at Harvard and Yale through edX and Coursera. He has expressed he would like to learn Organic/Chemistry, Biology, and History at Yale and English Literature and Art History at Harvard through their free online courses. Career In 2013, at the age of 16, Ochoa penned "The Town of Silkwater", a fictional book about the fictional town of Silkwater, Florida. The Town of Silkwater showcases his earliest talents of writing. Ceasing the writing of the book, Ochoa began to write various poems and songs throughout his later years of high school. In 2014, One Way Escapade, an album of lyrics detailing his fictional adventures through a fantasy world, continued to showcase Ochoa's wide range of creativity and writing abilities. Our Little Universe, Mermaid Odyssey and 6arrett In 2016, he began to pen the earliest known manuscripts of the now released fictional novels, Our Little Universe and 6arrett. Beginning as a music album, 6arrett turned into a novel after Ochoa realizing that his talents better suited for the literary world than the music world. Ochoa's first published short story, Our Little Universe, contains elements of sci-fi, avant-garde, and fantasy and is the prelude to 2017's, 6arrett. Before the release of 6arrett, Ochoa published a short story, Mermaid Odyssey, which he penned in the freshman year of college during a creative writing class. In 2017, Ochoa released his first full length novel, 6arrett, about a boy living in Boca Raton, Florida who goes through a numerous amount of trials by a sinister character named Az in order to become a famous star. The novel was inspired by Ochoa's isolation and depression during his teenage years. Following the release of 6arrett, Ochoa released further works such as Between Two Lovers: A Play, Wands, the prelude to 2018's The Rod of Protection, and Mermaid Odyssey: Moon, the sequel to Mermaid Odyssey Venus The Cat, The Rod of Protection, and Pisces A Collection of Short Stories On January 17, 2018, Ochoa released his first short story compilation, A Collection of Short Stories. In the compilation, he published a number of short stories detailing themes of adventure, life, and death. Lithosphere, a fictional short story about a volcano slide underground, Indie, Sunflower, Electriclight, All In A Single Instant, Jumping Off, and A Magical World. IYUMI, ANGELS, and the 10 STARS. JUSTICE, STAR FISH SEA, and FESTIVAL Although gaining little to none critical reception, Ochoa has showcased his creative talents through the writing of his 25+ works. The Rainbow Path Tarot, The Rainbow Rhapsody and YouTube streaming career In November of 2018, Ochoa began to publish various videos on YouTube as a psychic through his alias Rainbow Sunshine in which he would read tarot cards for various zodiac signs and celebrities. Ochoa eventually created an alternate YouTube channel, The Rainbow Rhapsody, in December of 2018, to broadcast his everyday life through another alias, Tidus Duffer. As of May 2019, Duffer (Ochoa) continues to publish videos and live streams about his everyday life on the alternate channel. In April of 2019, Ochoa began to live stream on Periscope after YouTube created a new rule in which a YouTube channel must have more than 1000 streamers to live stream from mobile. Fanfiction Publications and Sequels to Published Works On June 22, 2019, Ochoa/Duffer announced that he created the stories of the next four installments in the FINAL FANTASY series as fanfictions, the next 3 installments of the Kingdom Hearts series as fanfictions, two BLEACH fanfictions, and the potentiality of creating fanfictions for music artists and bands such as PRETTYMUCH, Tidus Duffer, and Why Don't We, likened to the Mary Kate and Ashley books. According to Duffer/Ochoa, these stories will be up to par with his own publications. He has also made it clear that he would like to write a Fanfiction sequel to Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet as well. On Twitter, Ochoa/Duffer has revealed that he has created the scores to the fanfictions of the Final Fantasy series. He has also created an fanmade soundtrack to the Final Fantasy XVI fanfiction which includes songs from Lana Del Rey, Lorde, and Purity Ring. On June 22, he also announced the sequels to his original publications. The Sunsets of Eternal Dawn (Novel), Midnight Blue (Novel), and Order of the Court (Short Story) will all involve the The Rod of Protection Universe. Ghosts will be the sequel to 2018's Pearl. Royal Ancestors will be the sequel to 2018's Venus the Cat. The Wheel of Fortune will be the sequel to PISCES. Mania will be the sequel to JUSTICE. It is unclear as to when these sequels will be published. President President is an upcoming book by Garrett Ochoa. Released TBA, the novel will explore the story of Garrett Ochoa running for the United States Presidency and according to Ochoa, will involve "fantasy characters" instead of actual public figures. According to Ochoa on Twitter, the book will be like a political book but will be a work of fiction at its core. FINAL FANTASY, KINGDOM HEARTS, and BLEACH Fanfictions Final Fantasy XVI is an upcoming fanfiction by Garrett Ochoa. According to Ochoa/Duffer on his Twitter, the story will involve "a race across the world with airships and a war between a castle in the sky and the Earth.". Final Fantasy XVII is an upcoming fanfiction by Garrett Ochoa. According to Ochoa/Duffer on Twitter, the story will involve "a war between the gods and the story of 3 friends and their quest to save the world.". Final Fantasy XVIII is an upcoming fanfiction by Garrett Ochoa. According to Ochoa/Duffer on Twitter, the story will involve "a war between Vampires and Warriors of Light. The story centers on vampires". Final Fantasy XIX is an upcoming fanfiction by Garrett Ochoa. According to Ochoa/Duffer on Twitter, the story will involve "the Unicorn god, 3 friends, there is destruction everywhere and the story becomes one of hopelessness. This is the most emotional one of them all and the Unicorn god/esper is the centerpiece of it all.". Each of the Final Fantasy fanfictions involves 'crystals' like the original Final Fantasy series stories. Kingdom Hearts 4 is an upcoming fanfiction by Garrett Ochoa. The fanfiction will be the direct sequel to Kingdom Hearts 3. Written before the release of Kingdom Hearts 3, the story will be Ochoa/Duffer's interpretation of what Kingdom Hearts 4 would be like. According to Ochoa/Duffer on Twitter, the story's worlds will be Destiny Islands, Radiant Garden, Song of the South, Hundred Acre Wood, Zootopia, Brother Bear, Finding Nemo, Princess and the Frog, Daybreak Town, Hammerhead, Alice In Wonderland (2010), New York City, and Kingdom of Darkness (Kingdom Hearts). Ochoa has given hints that characters from the Final Fantasy series including Zidane, Lightning, Noctis, Bartz and Chocobo, Terra, and Warrior of Light will appear in the story. He has also noted that there will be an Inside Out Super boss among others that appear in the fanfiction story and the story will contain revisits. Kingdom Hearts Eternal Judgement is an upcoming fanfiction by Garrett Ochoa. The fanfiction will be the direct sequel to 'Kingdom Hearts 4'. Kingdom Hearts Light and Dark is an upcoming fanfiction by Garrett Ochoa. The fanfiction will be the direct sequel to Kingdom Hearts Eternal Judgement. Bleach (2019) is an upcoming fanfiction by Garrett Ochoa. The fanfiction will be a direct sequel to BLEACH (series). According to Ochoa/Duffer on Twitter, the fanfiction is about 'Ichigo and friends daily life and Soul Society visit'. The release date is TBA. Into The Wildfire is an upcoming fanfiction by Garrett Ochoa. According to Ochoa/Duffer, the story will be about 'A new shinigami appears in the Soul Society'. The release date is TBA. Music Fanfictions Ochoa plans to publish fanfictions based off of PRETTYMUCH, Why Don't We, and Tidus Duffer himself. Ochoa/Duffer has also made it clear that he would like to publish fanfictions based off of musical artists such as Bjork, Carly Rae Jepsen, CHVRCHES, and 5 Seconds of Summer. BLONDER BLONDER (also known as Blonder and PROJECT BLOND on YouTube channel The Rainbow Love), is an upcoming book by Garrett Ochoa. Hope and A Guide to Garrett Ochoa Garrett Ochoa has announced that he will be releasing an official autobiography and guide book. Released TBA, Hope, the autobiography will be about Ochoa's life up to the current time and will go into detail about his published works, music career, businesses, and more. Tidus Duffer The Musical Tidus Duffer The Musical is an upcoming play by Garrett Ochoa. Planned to be published as a script, and according to Ochoa/Duffer on Twitter, will be about Duffer's "current life in the modern world." Venus (Perry) the cat Venus is the cat of Garrett Ochoa's. She was found in a forest in Perry County in September 2017 and shortly after became Ochoa's cat. She has appeared various times on The Rainbow Rhapsody, Ochoa/Duffer's YouTube channel, and even has a novel, Venus the Cat, inspired by her. Bibliography In release order: # Our Little Universe # Mermaid Odyssey # 6arrett # Between Two Lovers: A Play # Wands # Mermaid Odyssey: Moon # Venus the Cat # Soda # The Star # The Rod of Protection # Pearl # Pisces # A Collection of Short Stories # IYUMI # ANGELS # AMAZON # SEER # SIRIUS # MEXICO # NIGHTS # EQUATOR # CHANCE # STARS # JUSTICE # STAR FISH SEA # Festival # Hope (Garrett Ochoa Autobiography) # A Guide To Garrett Ochoa Unnumbered works Death Destiny Kingdom Hearts 4 Kingdom Hearts Eternal Judgement Kingdom Hearts Light and Dark Claws The Sunsets of Eternal Dawn (The Rod of Protection Sequel) Ghosts (Pearl Sequel) Royal Ancestors (Venus The Cat Sequel) The Wheel of Fortune (PISCES Sequel) Lucky Mania (JUSTICE Sequel) School Radio If You Can Trust Me See Hope (Novel) BLONDER Midnight Blue (The Rod of Protection Universe) A Floating Castle 3:15 I like wine and you can see the dangerous light inside of me WORLD Shards of Light (includes Order of the Court (The Rod of Protection Universe), Fruit, Skulls, and Celebration (Festival Universe) and more) Gin and Tonic BLEACH (2019) (A BLEACH Fanfiction) Into The Wildfire (A BLEACH Fanfiction) Untitled FINAL FANTASY 16 Fanfiction Untitled FINAL FANTASY 17 Fanfiction Untitled FINAL FANTASY 18 Fanfiction Untitled FINAL FANTASY 19 Fanfiction President Untitled Tidus Duffer Fanfiction Untitled PRETTYMUCH Fanfiction Untitled Why Don't We Fanfiction Tidus Duffer The Musical Tidus Duffer Tidus Duffer (born September 29, 1997) is an alias and the stage name of Garrett Ochoa's. Beginning in February of 2019, Ochoa adopted the alias and eventual stage name, Tidus Duffer. Through the alias of 'Tidus Duffer', he has released albums such as Forest Curse, Old Black Shoes, and Passion Fruit. In May of 2019, Duffer signed to Paradise Records, an Independent label created and ran by himself. Career On February 25, 2019, Tidus Duffer released his debut single Destroyers. Shortly after he began writing and curating his debut studio album, Forest Curse Originally called Leviathan, the album contains 10 tracks written and produced entirely by Tidus Duffer detailing topics of love, healing, death, and other avant garde themes. Set against an electronic rock landscape, the album consists of genres from acoustic, synthpop, and dreampop. After the album was deleted off of Duffer’s iPhone the day of release, Duffer immediately re-recorded the entire album as an acoustic album along with 5 additional tracks. Dubbing it the #JUSTICE4FORESTCURSE controversy, the reworked album was finally released on March 17, 2019 to all digital retailers and uploaded to YouTube under The Rainbow Rhapsody channel. Following Forest Curse, singles such as Gazing and Is were released to digital platforms and YouTube Gazing, under the rock genre, is about unrequited love and Is, under the dream rock genre, contains themes of love. Forest Curse The debut studio album by Tidus Duffer was released on March 17, 2019. Originally a rock electronic album with dream and synth elements, the album was turned into an acoustic album after being deleted from Duffer’s iPhone after production and storage difficulties (the track Ulysses was merged together leading to all Garageband files being deleted off his phone potentially because of full storage). The first track, Blue Chords, was a soft acoustic rock song. Bird Song, a song inspired by Bird Box, was perfomed with the Pipa and contained lyrics related to birds, magical lands, and referenced the album title. One Look, a rock track, dealt with themes about self security and insecurity. Ulysses is a track about English literature. The first electronic song of the album, the track is sonically euphoric. The fifth and follow up track, Shanghai, is another electronic synth song with euphoric elements. A love song, the instrumental outro sonically resembles “fireworks in the night sky in the city of Shanghai“. Forest of Lily’s (Dream), the title track of the album is a soft synth track dealing with a relationship turned sour. Shanghai, an interlude track, resembles the Cowboy Bebop in it’s sound . Open Ocean, a dark haunting track, is a passionate love song set against a cold and dark synth landscape. The follow up song, Hermitdom, is a World Hip-Hop song detailing a time where Duffer stayed up for 3 days. The song is the album’s turning point and embraces a moment of breaking free from the ‘Forest Curse’ that appears throughout the album. The final song, Death’s End, is an ambient synth song concluding the album eith themes of freedom and death. The outro was inspired by Galaxy Express 999’s film outro theme. The album was recreated as an acoustic album after being deleted off of Duffer’s phone followed by 5 new songs. The melody of each original track was maintained but re-recorded as haunting acoustic tracks. The 5 new songs, Curses, Eyes, Gardens, Go, and Bones, resemble the original album sonically and deal with new themes of secret societies, the occult, and the Apocalypse. Forest Curse (Remastered) Announced on June 6, 2019, Forest Curse (Remastered) is a remastered album of the original Forest Curse. Resembling the original, the album will contain 11 tracks, the original 10 tracks appearing on the original Forest Curse and an Intro track to the album. It is unknown as to when the album will be released. Old Black Shoes Journey Passion Fruit SIBUNA California Tidus Duffer’s Summer Party 2019 Tidus Duffer’s Halloween Party 2019 Metaphorical Hyphenation Abbreviation Eau Eau is the 7th studio album by Tidus Duffer. On Eau, Duffer reveals a raw and honest look into his life and society. Inspired by Serial Experiments Lain and life in 2000-2001, the album contains various references to fragrances, PTSD, and mental health. Containing 15 tracks written and produced by Tidus Duffer, the songs are under the genre of synth electronic with drone elements. On The Sky, Duffer explains multiple traumatic experiences leading to his current post traumatic stress disorder. Animals, a futuristic ode for his love for animals. Kiss Kiss contains references to Kiss, a fragrance by Platinum Fragrances. White, a hip-hop track echoes Janet Jackson in its delivery. PTSD, another hip hop song talks about Duffer’s experiences with PTSD. Olympia, a song inspired by Disney’s Fantasia, Kingdom Hearts 3, and art, contains classical elements. On Princess, Duffer raps about his current mental health and its title inspired by Princess by Marc Jacobs. Cactus references Cactus, a fragrance by Platinum Fragrances. Grey is about Duffer’s depression in all seasons. Note is a classical piece performed on the piano. Wing, the last song on the album, references themes related to freedom. The album contains 5 bonus tracks Water, Sexy!, Obsessed, Numbers and Eros, and Platinum conclude the album and are inspired by various fragrances. Sexy! is inspired by the fragrance by Platinum Fragrances. Platinum samples I Wish You Were Here by HRVY and The Sky, the first track on the album. The Green Album S P A R K S (“Sparkling Sparks”) Duffer’s New Age Stars Tidus Duffer’s Greatest Hits Together Hawaii Venus Anime Winter Soul One Direction Skull and Bones Music Hall Graveyard | Grim Reaper | Scarecrow Unity Wonderland Tarot Flowers Discography Tidus Duffer has 23 official studio albums, 16 cover albums, 2 Extended Plays, and 2 compilations. Studio Albums # Forest Curse Forest Curse (Remastered) 2. Old Black Shoes Journey 3. Passion Fruit SIBUNA 4. California 5. Tidus Duffer's Summer Party 2019 Tidus Duffer's Halloween Party 2019 6. Metaphorical Hyphenation Abbreviation 7. Eau 8. The Green Album 9. S P A R K S ("Sparkling Sparks") Duffer’s New Age 10. Stars Tidus Duffer's Greatest Hits 11. Together 12. Hawaii 13. Venus 14. Anime 15. Winter Soul 16. One Direction 17. Skull and Bones 18. Music Hall 19. Graveyard | Grim Reaper | Scarecrow 20. Unity 21. Wonderland 22. Tarot 23. Flowers Cover Albums # 5 Seconds of Summer # Why Don’t We # PRETTYMUCH # In Real Life # New Hope Club # The Vamps # One Direction # The 1975 # Carly Rae Jepsen # Björk # Lady Gaga # Band of Horses # Fleet Foxes # Sigur Rós # HRVY # Alanis Morissette Box Sets Tidus Duffer has ten confirmed box sets. # Nameless # All # Unlocked # Freedom # Strawberry # Lucky # Codex / Codes # End Pieces # Tidus Duffer’s Collector’s Box Set # Tidus Political Views 2016 Election Endorsement In 2016, Ochoa expressed his support highly for United States Senator from Vermont, Bernie Sanders in the 2016 United States Presidential Election and for the 2016 Democratic Party presidential primaries in his Senior year of high school. 2020 United States Presidential Election Endorsements Through the alias Tidus Duffer, Ochoa has endorsed 2020 United States Presidential Candidates, United States Senator from Vermont, Bernie Sanders and United States Senator from California, Kamala Harris through the single Destroyers, released on February 25, 2019. Aliases 6arrett: the alias in which he also releases novels under Rainbow Sunshine: the alias in which he used for his psychic based YouTube channel, The Rainbow Path Tarot (now named The Rainbow Path) Tidus Duffer: the alias in which he currently uses to publish music Titan Atlas: the alias in which he used to represent his adventurous side Dagr Nött: the alias in which he used to represent his "light and dark sides". Ochoa through the pen name Tidus Duffer, has expressed the name to mean an "eclipse". Platinum Fragrances As of May 2019, Ochoa is the CEO of Platinum Fragrances, based in Biloxi, Mississippi. Platinum Fragrances has created various fragrances based off of Disney movies. They have also created original fragrances such as SEXY!, KISS, and Cactus. Both KISS and Cactus have made appearances on Eau, the seventh studio album by Tidus Duffer. List of fragrances by Platinum Fragrances: # SEXY! # SEXY! For Women # KISS # Cactus # Snow White and the Seven Dwarves # Peter Pan # Cinderella / Cendrillon # The Sword In The Stone # Genie # Lilo & Stitch # The Final Fantasy VI Collection (incl. FFVI, FFVI (2), Kefka, Terra) # Final Fantasy VII # Final Fantasy X # Mary Poppins # Winnie The Pooh # Kingdom Hearts # CARICESFG # The Jungle Book # SIBUNA # Tidus Duffer Paradise Records As of May 2019, Ochoa is the CEO of Paradise Records. An independent record label, Paradise Records manages Independent artists, rock bands, and boy bands. On May 1, 2019, Tidus Duffer was the first artist to sign to the record label. The record label has released various works such as Forest Curse, Old Black Shoes (Dark As Black Version), and Passion Fruit through digital retailers. Other works like Journey and SIBUNA have also been released through Paradise Records. The Forest Curse Tour (2019) is sponsored by the record label. According to Tidus Duffer on Twitter, the tour has been postponed.